Clarity
by TheHallow
Summary: During Jamie's second semester of high school, Jack is really curious as to what high school is like. He goes to visit Jamie on his first day back to school. But when he realizes that Jamie no longer believes in him, he knows that he can't just give up, and decides to watch over the boy during school. Little does he know, that there is one person who can see him...
1. Chapter 1

**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is insanity why are you my clarity? **

* * *

It was a blue day, Jack's favorite kind of day, when the sky is blue and the clouds are white as snow. He was in some city, messing with the mortals during his favorite time of the year. Winter.

He laughed mischievously at his most recent joke as he landed on a rooftop. "Hey Wind" he shouted out, feeling the sharp breeze that stung his cheeks, "Take me to Jamie!" he laughed out as he flew towards the direction of his favorite small town.

Jack has been a guardian for about five or so years now, and gradually he has noticed he has becoming popular with the kids. When there were snow days he often heard kids shout out "Jack Frost!" and laugh for their snow day.

Jack honestly felt that he loved his job as a guardian, and that his job was the best, as he didn't need to worry about deadlines or worrying about not waking up kids and leaving behind a gift. All he had to do was play a game with a lonely kid, enjoy his pranks, and give kids Snow Days.

Jamie was no longer the little kid he used to be, the adorable brown haired boy who was his first believer. However, he still believed in the Guardians with all his heart, and Jack loved to visit him. In fact, today was Jamie's second semester of High School, Jamie told him all about it just a few days ago, and Jack believed that right about now was the time that he got out.

Jack swooped down low to the gate entrance of Burgess high school, right when the school bell rang sounding the end of the school day.

Jack watched with curiosity as teens with bags slung over their shoulders and a group of preppy girls with ponytails chatted on their cell phones, and he wondered, what would it be like if I was a mortal teen again?

"Jamie!" Jack yelled in surprise as he saw the boy walk out of the schools doors. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and he was wearing a thick letterman jacket that had his high school's initials on it. He was cradling a football in one arm, and had his bag slung over his other shoulder. He looked kind of down, as he kept his eyes down on the pavement, with a light frown on his face.

Jack smiled at him, as Jamie walked over to the front gate, and said, "hey, Jamie, how was school?" Jack waved, but when Jamie walked by him he didn't even look up. Jack swooped in front of Jamie to get his attention, "Hey Jamie?" but instead of stopping in front of him he just walked right through him.

Jack gasped as he felt the queasy feeling of having a person walk by him, "Jamie?" Jack looked back at the boy as he walked away from Jack. He didn't believe in him anymore. He was no longer a kid anymore, so it was natural for Jamie to stop believing in him. Whenever there was a kid that stopped believing because of growing up, the guardians wouldn't mind since there were more children that would take the growing teen's place.

As Jack watched Jamie walking home, he noticed two beefy athletic looking teens watching Jamie. One of them was blonde and had a large brow that made him look like a dumb ape, his hair was cut short and and he wore a dumb smirk on his face that squinted his eyes. The other teen was a little shorter, and he had brown hair that hung limp, he had a pimple on his cheek, and bushy eyebrows that made him look like he experienced puberty at an early age.

Jack watched as the two boys smirked at Jamie with a look that Jack knew all too well.

When Jamie came up to them they called out, "Hey squirt," with a look that suggested that they weren't going to be friendly. Jamie seemed to recognize the two boys for his face turned into one with fear. Jack knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. Jack watched as the boys went up to Jamie and said something to him, he didn't know what, but he knew it wasn't good because the Jamie turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie ran towards Jack, but Jamie couldn't see him. It just happened that Jamie was running away from the two beefy ape like bullies and the opposite direction was towards Jack. Jamie ran right through him, but Jack ignored the awful queasy feeling and lifted himself into the air right after him, "Don't worry bud, I got you," Jack said, even though Jamie couldn't hear him. With a swish of his staff jack put ice on the sidewalk behind Jamie, making the two ape like boys slip and fall on the concrete. Unfortunately, Jack didn't realize that his Ice made Jamie slip as well. Thinking quickly Jack made the ice turn into a slide. "I'll take you home Jamie," Jack told him, flying beside him.

He made Jamie slide into a trash can lid, the lid sliding in front of him. He then made a little ramp-like bump in the ice, Jamie lifted up a little and landed back down onto the trashcan lid. Jamie's backpack contents making a clanging noise from the sharp landing. Jack looked behind Jamie to notice that the two apes were sliding on the ice a ways behind Jamie as well. To keep the two ape bullies from following Jamie, he broke off the Ice on the sidewalk and continued the rest of the ice slide onto the street.

Jamie then yelled as an oncoming truck was heading straight at him, "I got you!" Jack yelled as he led the ice slide around the truck, and towards a curb ramp. Which, just so happened to make Jamie slide through an intersection. But thankfully, the green light hadn't changed, so Jamie got onto the side walk again without getting hit by oncoming traffic.

He then continued the slide onto the sidewalk, and turned him down the street towards the park near Jamie's house. He then slid him down to a halt in front of the statue of a young family, with a man, woman, and child that was hugging her mother around her waist. Suddenly feeling a moment of deja vu, Jamie got up and looked around his surroundings. He noticed the statue behind him, and then raised a hand towards his front tooth.

"There is the little squirt!" Jamie saw as the two bullies revealed themselves across the other side of the street, he got up and putting his back pack over both of his shoulders he ran down the street towards his house, he didn't stop until he was safe behind the front door of his house.

"How was school honey?" called Jamie Bennett's mother from the kitchen. He passed by the living room where his little sister, Sophie, was watching T.V and up the stairs after calling out, "It was fine," and slammed his bed room door behind him.

* * *

Jack circled the old deep red rug that belonged in North's giant workshop. "Man, Jamie just forgot about me, he walked right through me," Jack said recounting the story to North himself who was eating from a plate of cookies by the fireplace. The Christmas season was now over, and North was enjoying a much needed break from inventing some new toys for next year.

"Maybe, boy just need reminder," North said enthusiastically with his Russian accent.

"But how? Jamie's growing up, it's natural for him to stop believing in me," Jack said while freezing an Elf that was carrying a plate of drinks, the elf falling down on his side with a frozen smile.

"Mate, sometimes things just need to be left as they are," Bunnymund said from the other side of the room with his arms crossed, Sandman standing behind him with a nod.

"yeah," Tooth agreed, "don't worry Jack, just because he's stopped believing in you doesn't mean that he doesn't remember a Jack Frost," she said giving him a smile and a kind hand on his cold shoulder.

North smiled, "yeah, just because some kids no longer believe in me, doesn't mean they forget me!" he said while waving his thick arms around.

Jack shrugged it off and said, "yeah, but that's cause you're Santa Clause, who can forget you!" turning back around to face the large believing globe in the middle of the room.

North then looked over to Sandy and said, "well, he is right bout that, who can forget me" he laughed.

"Oh and then I found out that Jamie is being bullied as well," Jack recalled, "took him on a new 'freak accident' to help him get home, and even then he didn't remember me!" Jack said in frustration.

"Jack," Tooth looked over at him with a sympathetic expression, "maybe you should just let it go, It's time to let Jamie grow up," she advised him.

"Yeah Mate, don't worry, you always find kids who believe in you around," Bunnymund said sitting down on one of North's large red arm chairs.

"Yeah, I know you guys are right," Jack said brushing some of his hair out of his face. If only Jamie still believed in him, it was only two days ago that Jack had talked to him about school. Jamie was so excited, talking about how he was going to try out for the football team. Jack was also worried about those bullies, just because he helped Jack escape the first time didn't mean that those boys would forget about Jamie. And that also meant that jack wouldn't always be around to help Jamie out.

"I got it!" Jack suddenly yelled out, surprising the other guardians. "What is it?" Tooth said flying towards him.

"I know what I can do! I'll just follow Jamie around school for a while, until he at least remembers me!" Jack grinned at his idea.

The other guardians looked at each other with worried looks, their plan on getting Jack to forget about Jamie failed. Bunnymund sat up in his arm chair and said, "mate, I don't think that's a good idea," but Jack ignored Bunnymund's warning and just kept going.

"It's a brilliant idea! The teens there don't believe in us anymore, so I don't need to worry about being seen, I can just follow Jamie around a little and give him little hints!" Jack grinned wide waving his arms around at his brilliant idea.

"I gotta go!" Jack said rising into the air, "I know what I should do first!" going straight for one of the open windows at the top of North's workshop.

"Jack wait," Tooth called out, but it was too late. Jack was already gone determined that his idea was flawless.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Tuesday morning, and Jack waited on the roof of Jamie Bennett's house for Jamie to leave for school. Jack had fully convinced himself that he needed to follow Jaimie, his first believer, around school. He felt that as a guardian he had to protect him. But there was one problem, Jamie didn't believe in him anymore.

It was quite obvious that Jack's reasoning for following Jamie around was so that Jack could try to get Jamie to believe in him once again. But Jack had fully convinced himself that his reasoning was so that he could protect Jamie from bullies. The truth of the matter, was that Jack just couldn't seem to let go. Jack knew this too, he knew it deep down, but he just wanted Jamie to believe in him again with all of his heart. He wouldn't just give up on Jamie.

Jack perked up when he heard the slam of the front door and watched as Jamie and his little sister Sophie walk their way to school. Sophie was now in sixth grade, she grew a little, but her blonde hair was still as messy as it had been before. But, Sophie owned the look, and she actually made it look really cool to fit her personality.

Jack wondered if Sophie still believed in him, but as he swooped down to land on the sidewalk in front of them, he soon found out that she didn't. He already knew that she stopped believing in him a while ago, he found out when Jamie still believed in him. For a while, it made Jamie look like the crazy older brother, in Sophie's eyes, because he wouldn't stop pestering her about Jack Frost.

Jack followed behind the brother and sister down the sidewalk. Trying to listen in on their conversation, only to find that they weren't speaking at all. The were walking in silence, Sophie was texting on a cell phone, a device that Jack Frost didn't find any fun at all, and Jamie was just walking in silence.

At one point, Sophie said bye to her brother as she turned down the street to go to her middle school. Jack stayed with Jamie, and watched as the boy walked himself to school. When Jamie got to the school gate, Jack was happy to find that those ape-like teens from yesterday weren't there today.

He followed Jamie as he walked into the building of Burgess High School. The building was tall, it seemed to be about three stories tall. It also looked very old, as it had ornate molding around the front of the school, and it was built out of brick and not the all purpose concrete that most schools were now made out of.

Jack past the front doors of the school, his bare feet feeling the white and black speckled linoleum flooring. The room that Jack walked into seemed to be some sort of hall, it didn't have the nice cozy feeling of a hall in a nice home. It was crowded, not as crowded as North's workshop, but none-the-less crowded. Teens of all sorts were bustling in the hall making the spaces tight. It somehow reminded Jack of an avalanche of pubescent kids. Jack had to lift into the air to avoid the queasy feeling of being walked through. On the other side of the hall there was a door with glass that had the title "Office" on it, and all along the walls there seemed to be these strange boxes that had handles and locks on them. Jack watched as Jamie took out a piece of paper from his jacket that had a bunch of numbers on it.

It confused Jack and he asked, "what are those numbers?" mostly to himself. He glided down the hall to Jamie as he began to open one of the boxes on the wall. When Jamie opened it Jack peered inside to see large books with strange titles on them, one said "Algebra 1" and another had the title: "Biology" on it. Jack didn't know what those meant, but he knew it had to do with Jamie's homework, and Jack made an icky face at the books. When Jamie stilled believed in Jack, Jack often times had to wait until Jamie was done with his homework to be able to play with him.

Jamie then proceeded to open his backpack and took out some other stranger looking books that looked triangular, and replaced them with other books. Jack wondered what would happen if he touched his staff against the box, and when he did swirls of frost grew on the inside of the strange door that opened the box. But Jamie closed the strange door before he saw the frost. Jack watched in disappointment as Jamie walked away, Jack had no intention of going into a "class" with Jamie and end up being stuck in there without any other form of amusement. So he decided that he should wait and maybe take a look around the school.

As Jack turned to look around the school he noticed that the hall was near empty, a strange bell went off right above Jack, and out of surprise he froze it to stop the sound. "Oops," Jack whispered to himself as he noticed teens walking by with strange looks on their faces. Thankfully, the remaining teens in the hall didn't seem to think too hard on it as they began to run into their classes. Before Jack knew it, the hall was empty, and he was all alone, left to wander around the school.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is a bit of a filler :/ but don't worry! It's leading up to the good stuff! I know you're probably thinking: "where is the romance in this? There isn't even a girl yet!" But don't worry :P Just hang tight. And please! PLEASE! Review XD Thanks :P **


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked up a flight of stairs in the small town High School named Burgess. He learned a lot of things about school, for example the boxes that the students used to put stuff in were actually called 'lockers'. He learned that there were also picture days, and emergency drills for fires and earthquakes, those really amused Jack because he forgot about such natural disasters. Being immortal really does change your perspective on the Earth. He also learned that all of the doors in the halls were classrooms, and that each class taught a different subject. He also figured out that every time the loud bell went off, one class ended and another class started.

Jack never went to school before, well if he did go to anything close to school he doesn't remember. He had lost the memory of how he died when he turned into a guardian, but he only got some of his memory of that life back. But he was sated over what he did know, and he never found any reason to dig any deeper into his past life.

Jack stopped in the hall to look into some sort of glass case in the wall, and in the case there were trophies inside. He was examining the dates on the few trophies the school won, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He was already used to people walking by him with out seeing him, so he didn't pay any mind to who ever it was. But suddenly he heard the footsteps stop and then turn into a full run. He looked over at the direction of the footsteps to see the back of dark blonde hair, and the it was gone. Jack didn't feel the least bit curious about the strange appearance or lack there of, he was already used to seeing teens run around the halls.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the halls were flooded once again with kids that where rushing out of class. After a while Jack noticed that the teens weren't rushing over to their next class, but some where actually lingering. Girls would meet up at each others lockers and chat, and groups of friends would walk down the halls. Jack noticed that a lot of them were heading down in the same direction, he followed them into a large boisterous room.

The room was filled with benches and tables, and the strange smell of meat sauce wafted through out the room. Teens would sit around the tables and eat strange foods on strange platters. Jack looked around the room, until he saw Jamie. He was sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria. He was surrounded by his friends that Jack realized were the same ones from years before when they fought off Pitch.

Jack walked up to the table and sat down, hoping that maybe one of the would see him, "hey guys," he smiled but they just kept going on with their conversations. Jack feeling disappointed at being completely ignored rested his head in his hand. He sighed, "So I guess you guys all forgot about me huh?" he then fidgeted with a plastic fork when a great idea occurred to him.

He grabbed the fork and sneaked behind Jamie, he then scooped up some of the red sauce looking stuff, blew his magic Frost on it, pulled back the fork, and flung the food. He watched as it hit somebody in the middle of the face, it was from the table where the ape looking teens were. First the large teen looked angry but then the Frost on the food covered his eyes and he laughed.

Before Jack knew it, the Cafeteria had erupted into a war, a large red flinging food battle. Jack rose into the air and laughed at the fun he had caused. All of the teens laughing and most of the girls screaming at the food in their hair.

"Oh, I am too good!" Jack cheered himself watching with glee at the chaos he caused. During the food fight, a bell rang and suddenly these little sprinklers from the ceiling started to pour everybody with water. Screams cried out and other teens laughed at the welcomed water to clean off their faces.

"ENOUGH!"

The whole room was silent, Jack looked over at the front of the room, where the large double doors were, to find a stern looking woman. She had spectacles perched on her nose, and she had her hair up in a lose bun. She was older, but not too old, she looked around fifty, possibly younger. Jack saw behind her a group of adults strolled in three carts filled with towels.

The stern looking woman cried out, "Everyone, to the Auditorium!" she pointed out into the hallway. Jack didn't know what an auditorium was, so he sank down and landed next to Jamie.

One of Jamie's friends, the one with blonde hair and glasses, whispered to Jamie, "Oh man, you are so in trouble,"

Jamie looked confused at his friend and said, "What do you mean?"

"Wasn't it you that threw the first meatball?" his friend said looking over at him with honesty.

Oops, Jack forgot that he made it look like it was Jamie who threw the food first.

Another one of Jamie's friends, the one with a large straight Afro looking hair style, "Man if it was you, Ms. Steinbaeker is going to kill you," with a look of true concern for his friend.

Jamie just shrugged at them, "Well it wasn't me," when he got to the front he grabbed a towel and went towards the Auditorium. Jack decided not to miss this 'auditorium' event, and followed Jamie close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay heads up on how to pronounce the principle's name: Ms. Steinbaeker ****_Stein (like stein mart lol) and baeker (like bach with an -er at the end)_**

* * *

It was brutal, Jamie got called out as the culprit. But it wasn't Jamie it was Jack Frost, and Jack felt terrible. Not only did he technically frame Jamie for the food fight, but he definitely lost his chances in making the boy remember him. Thankfully, Jamie did not get suspended, but he did get lots of detentions.

During the assembly, Ms. Steinbaeker gave her typical speech about discipline and self control. She then told the student body that if the culprit was not found then the whole student body would be blamed. Nobody knew exactly who it was who started the fight, and Jamie knew it wasn't him. Apparently, there are such things as security cameras, and there just happens to be one in the cafeteria. Thank the Man in the Moon that the camera was too far away too see a fork flying around in the air behind Jamie's head. But, the camera did catch a flying piece a food from Jamie to hit a teen across the cafeteria. So, Jamie got a Month's worth of detention, one every Saturday from nine in the morning until twelve o'clock.

Jack was now back at North's place, recalling the story of what Jack did.

"Jack," North said, "you need to realize what you do," he said putting his large arms on his waist, "when you meddle, eh, bad thing happen." North said gesturing his tattooed arm at Jack Frost.

"Oh yeah, thanks North," Jack said sarcastically, "I'm Jack Frost, anytime I interfere with anything something's going to happen."

"Jack, I meant Guardians all together," North replied to Jack, "When Guardian interfere too much with mortals, then something happen. It usually end badly" North concluded stroking his beard.

Jack sighed, "Alright," he finally agreed, "I wont 'meddle' anymore, but I'm still going to watch over Jamie" he concluded.

"That is natural," North agreed, "You can watch over boy, but Jack," North sternly pointed a large finger at him, "don't meddle, no matter how tempted, it will not end well."

That was the last warning that Jack received from North on the subject.

For the rest of the day, Jack watched the Yetis already building more toys for next Christmas.

Jack was up at the very top of the atrium, sitting on the ornate handrails, that circled every hallway circling the believing globe. Jack was hidden from view since he was leaning against a column, the only way to know that Jack was actually up there was his foot dangling off of the other side of the railing. Jack was watching his frost fill in the ornate designs on the bannister, when he got the sudden idea to cause some trouble.

He let the frost creep down below to the Yetis working, watching them slip while carrying toy robots. Jack chuckled to himself as he watched the irritated yetis fall over his frost. It was a light chuckle for him, as he often watched his little jokes turn into something bigger. Like when he tried to get Jamie to believe in him the first time, it started with a snowball fight with friends and it escalated into a freak sledding accident that knocked out Jamie's front tooth. But then his plan back fired as it then reminded Jamie of the tooth fairy, not of the guy who created all the fun.

Fun. That's Jack's center, it's what he protects in kids. He makes sure that they are having fun. But, now that Jamie is older he doesn't have fun like he used to. He doesn't play with toys or talk to stuffed animals.

No, Jack gave up on meddling. No more meddling, he will only make things worse. But, that won't stop him from watching over Jamie right?


	6. Chapter 6

Once, there was a little girl. She had sun kissed hair, and fair pink skin. She wasn't like normal little girls. Her parent's were always traveling for business, and never had time for her. She didn't particularly enjoy any of the Holidays, oh but as any child would she did believe in Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. But on Christmas morning, she was all alone, her parents were too busy traveling the world to spend Christmas with her. To make it up to her, they would buy her the largest presents and toys, but she never played with them and they always ended up thrown away. On Easter, she never had anybody to find the eggs with, so it was never much fun for her. But, on her birthday, her parents would always make sure to be home to celebrate with her. When they couldn't come to her birthday they would call her and mail a box of all the things they found around the world. Those were the gifts she loved the most.

One day, the little girl was lonely, so she sneaked out of the penthouse to go to the park. The girl always found the park amusing, she remembered her daddy calling it the oasis of green in the metal desert. The park was a green square in the middle of the city, and the skyscrapers towered over it, caging it in.

Unfortunately, it was winter, so the ducks were not out to play in the lake, for it was too cold. The snow that lightly layered the ground crunched lightly below the little girls feet, and the trees, that where normally lush with leaves, were bare, and the little girl wondered if they were cold.

The blonde child walked down the path observing how different winter changed the park, and she did not pay attention as to where she was going. As you can expect, when the girl became aware of her surroundings, she realized she was lost. She had wound up in a little clearing, that had fresh snow untouched and still, it was surrounded by bare trees. The trees were not scary to the girl, she actually felt bad for the trees, because they didn't have gloves or mittens to put on their bare branches.

The girl noticed that there were two different paths leading out of the clearing. But, they both were bare of snow as they were run down from the many people who walked through the park during the winter, so the girl had no idea which way she came. The girl suddenly remembered the advice her care taker told her: if she were to ever get lost, then she should stay where she is until she was found. So the girl sat down on a rock near a tree, and waited.

The girl had no idea how long she had been waiting, but it felt like a very long time. When she had left the penthouse the sun was right above her head and the sky was clear. But now, the girl couldn't see the sun as it was blocked out by light grey clouds that filled the blue sky. But the girl fully believed her caretaker's advice and stayed put. After waiting a while longer, the girl became scared that nobody had found her yet, and she began to cry. She was so lonely, she just wanted a friend. It could be anyone, it could be an imaginary friend, just somebody anybody.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl heard a soft voice behind her. She turned around to find a older boy with white hair and blue eyes. The boy wasn't too old, he looked like a rather nice teenager. He had a blue sweatshirt on and tan pants, he also carried a weird stick. It wasn't the fact that the boy had a large stick or white hair bothered her, but the fact that he didn't have any shoes on.

"why are you all alone?" the boy said softly, his voice strangely giving her a sense of calm.

"I'm lost," the little girl replied sniffling.

"Oh," the boy said with a small smile, "I'm Jack Frost," the older boy grinned, "hey, you wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Jack waited outside the High School gate for Jamie. He had no idea why he was really there anymore, he couldn't interfere. No, not couldn't, he wouldn't interfere. If he did, all he would do would cause more trouble for Jamie.

When the bell rang, Jack watched all of the teens walk out of the front doors, chatting avidly among their peers. Jack was looking for Jamie when he noticed that there was somebody looking right in his direction.

It was a girl, with soft dark blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her hair was placed in two loose braids and she wore a red knit hat. She was stopped in the middle of the path way that lead up from the front gate to the school's front door. The girl was perfectly still staring right into the direction Jack was, her brown eyes wide with shock. Jack looked around him to try and find what the girl was looking at. But there was nothing of interest around him.

He looked back at the girl and called out, "Hey" When the girl heard him, her jaw dropped. But then she did something that Jack really wasn't expecting, she turned around and ran away.

She ran around the side of the school, her dark gold braids bouncing after her as she rounded the corner.

"H-hey, wait!" Jack called out, more than a little shocked that a teenage girl could see him. He rose into the air to follow after her, but when he turned the corner, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's amazing how many people around the world use this website. It's truly amazing. I don't want to sound like an Emmy speech, but I want to say thanks, and that it's an honor to write to you from wherever you are. Enjoy my story.**

* * *

The little girl looked up at Jack sniffling, "I don't have time for a game," she said as blunt as kids are. Jack puffed his cheeks out at the child as she watched the two trails in front of her, as if waiting for somebody.

"Who are you waiting for?" Jack asked curious, this child was a very unusual one. She looked back at Jack again and he saw tears filling her eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of his little sister. Her pale blonde hair whisped around her face, and she shivered in the cold breeze that suddenly shifted in her direction. Jack couldn't feel the cold, but he could feel the familiar sting on his cheeks from the wind, to him it was comfortable, but to mortals it was just comfortable.

The girl suddenly began crying, "Woah woah," Jack said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes,  
"Hey, it's okay," Jack said.

The little girl looked up from crying in her hands, her eyes large saucers that would convince any adult to give her the whole world.

"Do you need help? I can help you," Jack said ready to give anything and everything to make the little girl safe.

After stifling her cries down to a sniffle she told Jack, "I'm lost, I'm waiting for my caretaker." her eyes red. Jack smiled at the adorable little girl.

"Well do you know your address?", he smiled at her. The girl nodded and told him the address she had memorized by heart. Jack chuckled at how silly this little girl was.

Jack then scooped up some snow and threw it at a nearby tree, the girl looked back at him confused as to why he would do that. He then pointed his head back at the tree and suddenly the shape of a bunny popped out of it. The snow bunny hopped up to the girl and she giggled as it began to hop away out onto the trail the girl came back on. The little brown eyes girl unthinkingly followed the snow rabbit giggling the whole way. She stopped following it when it suddenly blew up into snow, some snow touched her nose and melted, "Jack Frost." She whispered. When she looked up she saw she was in front of her apartment building.

When she went up to the very top, she got a very harsh scolding from her caretaker, and was forced to take a hot bath and eat some chicken soup before she caught a cold. A few days later, when Jack came back to that park, he wondered if he would ever see the little girl again, but he never did.


	8. Chapter 8

Keira ran away, yup. Just like that. She's not going crazy, of course she's not going crazy. It's not like she didn't just see Jack fucking Frost! Oh wait, she did. But isn't that a natural reaction somebody can make when they see an immortal spirit, that nobody else can see, and haven't seen since they were six years old?

Keira Bates is a normal seventeen year old girl, she goes to Burgess High School, and does not believe in Santa Clause... or the tooth fairy... or the Easter Bunny... or the sandman... and she most definitely does not believe in Jack Frost. He is not real. There is no such thing as a big white bearded man with tattoos on his arms, who climbs down your chimney and leaves presents under a ornamented tree and rides a sleigh with flying reindeer. There is no such thing as a colorful fairy and her little colorful fairy minions, that comes in the night for your tooth and leaves behind a quarter. There is no such thing as a giant Easter Bunny with boomerangs, an Australian accent, and short temper that paints walking eggs. And there isn't a person made out of gold sand, who can't talk, that gives children around the world good dreams. And there isn't an immortal boy with white hair and a mischievous grin who helps lost children in the middle of a stupid park in New York City!

It's fundamentally impossible for any of those people to exist. A Jet Liner can only travel around the world in about forty-two hours! Not that that isn't impressive, but how can a sleigh hauled by reindeer fly all over the world stopping at each house in one night? The Reindeer would die out of exhaustion! And do you know how many forests and plains there are around the world? How can one giant rabbit put eggs in every stinking field and tree in every nook and cranny for kids to find? And there are seven continents on Earth! How can a fairy tell where there is a tooth under a pillow? And don't even get started on a man made out of gold sand, that in itself is even more impossible than explaining a tooth fairy.

Keira Bates walked up the front porch steps of her Aunt's house, her backpack weighing down one side of her shoulders making her look crooked. She moved to her Aunt's house when she was about seven, she doesn't remember, just sometime when she was really little. She used to live in New York City. But thanks to her neglectful parents, it was decided for her to move here. To a small town, with small people, where her mom grew up with her sister. This town is so small, that every family knows one another. It is so small, that walking down to the store takes ten minutes. This town is so small, that it is near impossible for people not to know every detail about your life. Oh you got straight A's on your report card? Great, you are sure to become mayor when you grow up! Oh congratulations on your volcano project, I know it didn't explode like it was supposed to, but the model was very impressive! Oh, you're from New York City? Oh, so your parents are big business owners? Oh, why don't I just list every detail I know about your life with a question, as if I don't know that about your life until you confirm it!

She hates this town, in New York nobody knew who you were. You were a blank face, an anonymous that nobody would care about. In New York you didn't have to focus too hard on your life itself, you could just focus on your dreams and aspirations. Keira had everything she needed there to help her fulfill her aspirations. But all because one day she sneaked out of the apartment to go for a walk and didn't come back for five hours, it automatically makes her caretaker unfit to watch over her and she has to live with her Aunt instead.

She liked her caretaker, she was a plump woman who gave the best hugs and made the best chicken soup. Keira can't remember her name, as she was too young, but she would never forget the plump woman who took care of her in her parents absence.

Keira stomped up the stairs, ignoring her Aunt who was smoking and watching some soap opera, and flew open her bedroom door. She dropped her bag on her bed and made a bee line straight for her laptop. Keira's room isn't like normal girl's rooms. It's not pink with frilly curtains, it doesn't have a bunch of girly frilly things in it. That doesn't mean that Keira doesn't enjoy girly like things. Her closet is filled with cute clothes to prove it. And she loves to paint her nails. Her room is not like most rooms, because it is covered with things from all over the world. She has African marriage masks on one wall, and she has a very stylish map wallpaper on the side with her closet. Her armoire is covered in little trinkets from around the world, from little wooden figures of animals to coins from Fiji.

Keira's parents travel, for their business, and when she was little they would always give her gifts from the places they went to. When they would come home after months of traveling, she would hear stories about the chief of an exotic island that was near to a main island that they were working for. How they got into a skirmish and the Chief's people and they ended up almost cooked for dinner, but then the Chief intervened and would say he was sorry for his people's strange diet. As the tribes people had mistaken their strange business appearance as a different species, and he sent them back home with a gift. And the gift that they would give her would be from that said chief.

Looking back on it, Keira could tell that they made it up to humor her child-like mind. The story was absolutely ridiculous. But, one thing that those gifts did convince her, was to travel. She wanted to travel everywhere. She wanted to see Japan, Africa, Russia, China! She wanted to see all of the different life styles of all the people around the world.

Because of this 'hobby' of hers, Keira was very good at her geography and cultures class. Although, Geography was mandatory, the Cultures class she took just for fun.

As Keira settled into her room, she took out a five from her back pocket and put it into a jar that said "Indonesia" under her bed. Keira has only been to one place out of the United States, and it was a business trip to the U.K when she was very young. Apparently, Keira had been to young, and she didn't enjoy herself on the trip at all. So her parents put her on a flight back to New York, where her new Caretaker was waiting.

Today, wasn't the first time Keira had 'convinced' herself that those immortal guardians where not real. In fact, a few days before she saw Jack in the hall on her way to the bathroom, she ran away that time too. Keira knows that she is kidding herself, trying to make herself not believe in them. But the truth is, that she knows exactly how Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and Sandman look like, and she has never met them before. Jack doesn't count as she met him in a memory a long time ago, but, for some strange reason she thinks it has something to do with the moon.

It's hard to say if she is crazy or not, people shouldn't see figments of their imagination and know that they are real. Usually she ignores it all together, out of sight out of mind kind of thing. But when she finally takes a break from staring at her computer screen, and looks out the window, she sees the moon. And when it is full and bright, she knows. She just knows that it is real.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chapter is kind of confusing! Don't worry it will all become clear! Soon... sometime... idk when, but I'm thinking on it! Okay so TA-DA! Finally! The wild OC appears! hahaha tell me what you guys think kay :P The review button wont bite you, I promise XD **


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack, we tried to tell you," Tooth said her large purple eyes squinting as she shrugged in an apology. Bunnymund was painting an egg, coming up with new designs for the coming holiday. Jack went to the Tooth palace after what happened at the high school, and it just happened that Bunnymund was there as well.

"What do you mean?" Jack responded his jaw clenching, "okay, a teen girl saw me, what's the problem?"

Bunny painted a blue swirl on the white egg, "mate, how do you think that girl is reacting to your little show?" he said looking up at Jack raising a fuzzy eyebrow.

Jack furrowed his brow, "I don't get it," he said, "she saw me, that means she believes in me right?" he looked over at Tooth for answers.

Tooth looked at him sympathetically, "Jack that's not always the case," fluttering over to him, "that girl may not know what she is seeing," holding his hand in comfort.

Bunnymund hopped a little closer to Jack, "think of it this way," he began waving his paintbrush at Jack, "you are a normal teenage girl when suddenly a young teen with silver hair starts messing around the school and nobody can see him but you, strange things happen around the school because of his show off nature, and you can see that he is the cause of it. But because nobody can see the irresponsible selfish boy flying around school freezing the lockers shut, you begin to think that you're crazy. And before you know it you are sent away to place with puffy walls in a straight jacket." he finished with a wry smile in Jack's direction.

"Gee thanks," Jack said shooting a serious but pissed off look at Bunnymund. Jack could see the point they were trying to make, "but what do I do about it?"

"I would just leave it alone, mate," Bunny suggested, "It can only get worse if you keep going back."

Jack looked at Tooth hoping that she would have a better suggestion, but she just gave him her shrugging smile, "I would leave it alone too," she said, disappointing Jack.

Jack wanted a different answer, he wanted to be involved, and he wanted to keep going back to the school. But he nodded in agreement with the two other guardians, and decided to head to North's place.

* * *

It's been two days since Keira saw Jack, or at least thought she saw Jack. No wait, Keira never saw a Jack, there is no such thing as Jack Frost. He does not exist. So correction, it has been two days since Keira has not seen Jack. Better. She did not see him earlier in the week, when he cause the food fight. She did not see him before that in the hall, and she did not see him after school when he did not wave at her.

It was Saturday, and Keira was going down to her weekend job, the grocery store. Trust her when she says, it is not the ideal job for her, and she does not enjoy it. In such a small town, everybody goes to the same grocery store. And it is known that she works there as well. Something that she does not enjoy either. But, she didn't have a choice. She had submitted applications everywhere. Everywhere, meaning one other place that is, the pet store.

Unfortunately, her rival got there first. That pretty, flirty, doe-eyed, frilly seducer got the job before her.

Keira sighed, as she put on her grocery store apron, and closed her locker. Five minutes later, and Keira saw Jamie Bennett fly into the store on his skateboard. Keira sighed at him as she flipped through her magazine at her spot at the cash register. One thing that Keira Bates knows about Jamie Bennett, is that he loves to show off. One time, he lost his tooth in a freak sledding accident, everybody saw him ripping through the town, except Keira, and he wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. Since Keira never saw it, she was the victim of his boast.

Keira pretended to ignore Jamie as he ran out of the employee room, haphazardly tying on his apron. When he went to his cash register, he got a good scolding from the manager, per usual, and Keira did enjoy pretending to ignore that conversation. She smiled as she flipped through her magazine, pretending to be interested in the top eye shadow colors that celebrities are wearing now.

"So," Keira stiffened and looked up from her magazine, Jamie looking at her with his cheeky grin, "what have you been up to today, Keira?" he asked her, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Keira blinked at him a few times before looking back at her magazine, "you know, same old same old," she looked at him with her peripheral vision.

"ah, yeah" Jamie said, "same as ever," he laughed modestly, which was quiet unusual for Jamie, as he was always boasting about something to her.

"You know you're going to burn a hole in the back of your neck if you keep doing that."

"Ahh, right"


	10. Chapter 10

Jack hasn't left the North Pole for two days.

He didn't have anywhere else he could go, and he couldn't go back to the lake for risk of seeing Jamie, or that strange girl that saw him.

So, for the past two days he has been watching the giant workshop from the up above, sometimes causing a little havoc when bored. Although he didn't know it, North was pretty worried about him, it seemed to him as though Jack was moping around. Not that it wasn't unusual, North had seen Jack moping around on several occasions, but when North tried to talk to him Jack would just shrug him off with a mean joke or fly away.

North knew that if Jack would keep avoiding him, then he would have to give up on Jack. But that didn't mean he wouldn't help him entirely.

He had one more card to play, and at this rate, he may have to use it.

* * *

As Jack was strolling through the carpeted corridors of North's workshop, he watched as his frost made icy patters on the carpet behind him. Smiling at it as though it were the only friend he could rely on, he turned back at the sound of a bell tottering around. He stopped suddenly as he saw one of North's elves carrying a silver platter with a note on it.

The elf blinked at Jack slightly and gave him a very spaced toothy smile.

Wary of the elf, Jack grabbed the envelope, on the cover was a little illustration of a white haired woman wearing an apron, smiling at Jack with a fairly familiar grandmother look. He then opened the card and read:

_Jack, _

_Since, it seems you are staying for an extended time, In my husband's workshop, it is due time that we meet. _

_Come down to the first floor, and meet me at the kitchens. _

_With Love, _

_Mrs. N_

The writing on the note had a flourish to it, that could only match that of an older woman. Yet the words had a sense of calm to them that Jack couldn't quiet place.

He looked back down to find the Elf missing and searched behind him to make sure it wasn't creeping around somewhere nearby. It's amazing how even though those elves have bells on their pointy hats, they can still creep up on you and sneak away.

So Jack decided to descend down to the first floor, and he noticed that with every floor he passed the more Elves there seemed to be. When Jack finally got down to the first floor, the whole corridor was filled with scurrying little elves. As Jack walked down the hall he noticed that many were carrying silver platters similar to the one he received his note on. The elves scurried under Jack in haste and many others swerved around him, little bells tinkling as the Elves hobbled.

Jack admitted that the sound was rather annoying, and wished he could freeze all of the little bells to keep them from making so much sound.

Jack didn't know where the kitchens were, but he kept walking down the corridor as he knew he would find it. Jack knew he had found it when he could smell it. All of the foods, and bakeries filled up in a steam of good smells, and Jack suddenly wished that he wasn't an immortal that never grew hungry.

He saw an archway that the smells were coming from, and when he peeked through he saw the oddest Kitchen that had ever existed.

It wasn't odd in the sense of strange colors on the walls or strange confections, but the way that it was designed. It was not an average kitchen. There were ladders of all shapes an sizes, with elves littering them. There were several sets of stoves, and there was a large pot on one that smelled like eggnog.

There was also a large oven on the other side of the large kitchen, and it glowed red behind the large doors, baking the cookies and pastries that North usually ate. Above the large stoves were shelves upon shelves of herbs, spices, flour, baking powder, you name it. And the shelves were spaced perfectly for an elf to fit on, and elves would climb up the ladders to the spices and climb back down.

As Jack continued through the kitchen, he could hear a voice giving orders through a warm steam of smells and cooking, "No not that spice!" ordered the voice, "quick! where is my rolling pin?!" it spoke with urgency, yet with a sound that could rival any grandmother. "No dearies, I told you to stop licking the cookies, and deliver them to my husband right away!"

Jack, scrunched his brow, searching through the steam for the owner of this voice, "Mrs. N?" he called out.

* * *

_Hey there guys... he he he... sorry this was so late, and short. College has officially taken over. So my chapters will be far between. I actually had most of this chapter already written, and was planning to extend it to be even longer. _

_Like all of you, I despise short chapters :/ but I couldn't help it. _

_Please Rate and Review! _

_And thank you all! For reading and loving my story! :) _


	11. Chapter 11

Out of the mist of cooking and good smells, a woman turned around.

She had brown hair with a white streak running down the front, She wore a red dress with a white peter pan collar, and white cuffs. She was thin, and was holding a tray of cookies.

"Oh yes, that's me! I'm Mrs. N!" she smiled gleefully, "Dearie don't eat that!" she yelled down at an elf by her feet.

Jack was surprised, he was expecting a plump older woman with white hair and blue eyes with spectacles.

But this Mrs. N was so different, she was thin, with long fingers. She wore red wedge heals that matched her red dress, and she wore an apron with flying reindeer on it. Her eyes where far from blue, they where a dark chocolate brown, that some how reminded him of hot cocoa. Her voice definitely didn't sound like it belonged to a woman like her, it sounded like it belonged to a grandmother, but it still had that touch of young to it. It didn't waver like an elderly woman's did, but it still had the sound of old.

The only evidence that she was older than she looked was the grey streak in her styled hair.

"Uhhhh, I'm Ja-" he began but she cut him off right away.

"Oh I know who you are, Jack" she said with a smile putting down some cookies onto Christmas decorated plate.

"Uhhhh you do?"

"Of course I do!" she beamed at him, "I could recognize you in any room, you look like your name!" she looked up to give him a beautiful smile as her lips stretched over sparkling teeth. Her teeth had to have been whiter than Jack's.

Pretending to understand what she meant by that, Jack scrunched up his brow, "err, well why did you call me down here?"

She looked at him and Jack swore he saw a smirk and sparkle in her brown eyes, "I don't know," she replied shrugging her shoulders, "you tell me."

Was this woman crazy? She sent him a note! With a creepy elf!

"I'm here because you- well! An elf with a silver platter- and the note! and I had no idea where I was going! And what the heck!" Jack stuttered, confused out of his mind, this woman asked to see him didn't she?

She laughed at his response, "Well, Jackie dear," she said pointing at his chest before going to a cupboard to grab a large mixing bowl, "I did invite you down here," she began as two elves came in with a sack of flower and a bag of chocolate chips.

She patted the elf's heads, with a sweet smile.

"I brought you here because a little birdie of mine told me that you had a situation?" she asked Jack, while shuffling around her drawers for measuring cups.

"A certain situation, that involves a human you were once close too?" she smirked at him has she dumped flour and sugar into her mixing bowl.

"It was probably Bunnymund, wasn't it? He loves to complain about me," Jack smirked.

"Actually, it wasn't Mr. Fuzzikins," she said with a finger in the air, Jack snorted at the nickname she gave Bunnymund, "It was our pretty Tooth," she smiled at Jack. Jack was surprised he never thought that Tooth would complain about him.

His brow creased and a small frown adorned his lips, which made Mrs. N suddenly want to hug him.

"Yes, Tooth came in here as a concerned friend, talking about you and your sparkly little chompers," Mrs. N giggled, "then she went on about how sad you have been, and mopey." Mrs. N pouted at Jack in a sympathetic tone.

"Oh, but that wasn't the only reason I called you here," she waved him off as she mixed her bowl of cookie dough, "you're being mopey in my home, and it wouldn't be very hosting of me to ignore you." she said as she struggled a little in mixing the thick batter.

"So, I know all about this Jaimie person," she went on, Jack was surprised she actually knew so much, "yes Jamie is a good kid I've heard, but I don't think you need to worry about him too much, he will remember," she smiled, giving Jack some hope,"you just need to wait for the proper moment, you can't force yourself onto him, he must come to you."

This made sense to Jack, and he was feeling that since Mrs. N was so willing to help him out that he might as well let her. She was nice after all, and she wasn't meddling per se. She seemed like she honestly cared for Jack, and that was something he liked.

"So," she said with finality, "this girl who can see you," she spooned a wallop of cookie dough onto a pan, "you are certain she saw you, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack confirmed, "I'm pretty sure she saw me all right." he wasn't very happy about her seeing him, actually he had no idea how he felt about a teenage girl seeing him. Was it a bad thing or a good thing? Did he lose Jamie only to gain this new mysterious girl?

"Hmm yes, well then, I think you need to find her," Mrs. N said as she put on her mittens and put her pan of cookie dough into a stoking oven.

"What?" Jack said in shock, nobody out of all the guardians had told him to go after her, he was surprised. Everybody including North advised against it, they told him to stay away, because it could cause problems.

"You heard me," Mrs. N said with her hands on her hips, "you need to find her, she can see you for a reason." she smiled at Jack, her soft warm lips lifting into a motherly look, if that was possible for a woman who looked strangely young. "I think you need to find out how she can see you."

Jack stood up suddenly, for some reason having someone agree with him gave him a little push, the push he needed to continue with his goal, "You're right, I do need to find her!" he said suddenly smiling the biggest grin he had in the past three days.

"woah, teeth," Mrs. N said with wide eyes. Jack ignored her, "Thank you! Thank you Mrs. N! I'll find her right away!"

"Oh please, call me Nancy," she smiled her eyes lightly crinkling.

"Thank you, Nancy!" Jack smiled, flying out of the room.

In the hall, he heard the sound of crashing and Mrs. N screaming at an elf. He laughed, a true Jack Frost laugh at knowing exactly what he needed to do!

* * *

He landed softly, the snow cushioning his bare feet. He was back at the school, right where he last saw the girl. He cupped a ball of snow into his hands and sculpted it into a little lion cub, he then blew on it and the lion came to life.

The small lion then Jumped out of his hands and bolted. Jack followed the little lion gliding into the air with his staff. The Lion passed by a supermarket, then an apartment building, down an alley, over a wall. Jack lost the little lion as it was going too fast, but when Jack bounded over the wall, he found the lion sitting waiting for him in front of an old house. It was a small two story house, It was painted white and the roof was blue, the front steps where made out of wood and lightly peeling paint.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he whispered to his little lion friend. It snorted, then stretched and yawned before it popped into little snow flakes snowing on the little space where it once sat.

Jack sighed and looked back up at the house. There was a window in the first floor of the house that Jack guessed was used as a living room. Through it's curtains Jack could see that the T.V was on, with an advertisement for Jack in the Box.

Jack looked up to the second floor to find a small window above the porch, a roof dipped off in front to protect the front door from rain and snow. The little light was on, and since Jack was looking for the teenager he jumped lightly onto the little blue roof and peered into the window.

The room he found was tan, and covered in maps, and strange artifacts littered the room. Jack found that odd, teenage girls usually like pink stuff and nail polish. But, then again, Jack knew that this girl was different, if she wasn't then she wouldn't have been able to see him.

There was a white four poster bed to the side of the window, and across from it stood a desk with a computer on it. That's where he found her. The girl was sitting at her desk typing at her computer. Her hair was loose out of her braids, and she looked to be in some flannel pjs.

Jack didn't want to startle her, but he knew he needed to get her attention. The girl then curled her legs onto her chair and hugged her arms around her knees, and for some reason, she reminded Jack of a little rabbit. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, as he was reminded of the time that he got Jamie to believe in him.

With his staff he tapped the small window glass, and suddenly an image of snow flakes that hung like Christmas ornaments decorated the window in frost. Then using Jack's frosty gift he made the snowflakes spring to life. The girl instantly felt the chill, but didn't take notice until a flake landed on her computer screen.

The girl swiveled in her chair, and found her room had at least two dozens of floating snowflakes spinning and gliding in her room.

She whispered his name, "Jack Frost," Jack was happy to know that she did know what he was called. But then, he realized, he didn't know how much she actually knew about him. Which, only reinforced his decision to confront her.

Slowly, he tapped on the window with his staff, and the girl snapped her attention to her small window. She couldn't see outside since it was too dark, but she was surprised to see the letters form on her window, 'please let me in,' then to erase suddenly, and form a small ice cream cone with a cherry on top.

Keira wanted to laugh at the cute little frost drawing the Jack had made, but she was too busy warring inside herself as to whether to let him in or not. After what seemed like forever she finally groaned and said, "I must be outta my mind," before stomping over to her small window and sliding it open.

Keira had forgotten how cold it gets during the winter, she used to keep her window open all the time during the summer, and the frigid air suddenly chilled her through her thin cashmere sweater. Jack slipped right in, his thin figure the perfect fit for the small window, and then she noticed just how tall and lanky Jack really was. He could easily use his height to be intimidating, but that wasn't the kind of character Jack was. Keira didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

Keira didn't really know what to say, she never really talked to Jack before, not that she could remember. But she had a feeling that she once knew him, or at least met him somewhere. Like when a child makes a friend at the grocery store, but forgot to ask for their number or their name.

"Hi," she said, staring up at him with wide eyes, she had no idea why she was so star struck in his presence, maybe it was because all her hard work to refute that he wasn't real came undone right then and there.

"Hey," he replied with a smile, and Keira saw the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

"uhhhhh," she went on stupidly, "My name is Keira, Keira Bates," why did she say her name? What was the point of that? That was so awkward she should have just waited for him to ask. Now he probably thinks that she is weird or something along the lines of borderline crazy. He is probably freaking out over how she can see him. He's probably looking for answers too, that's why he is here! Right, there is no other reason.

He chuckled lightly in response and flashed her another snow white grin, "My name is Jack Frost."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to be clear, Keira's name is pronounced: Key-rah **

**Enjoy! :P and please review!**

* * *

"I already know who you are," the girl replied. Jack hummed a little in response, this girl was different.

Jack looked down into the girl's soft brown eyes, they reminded him a little of his past life, but her shade was lighter than his used to be. Jack's head tilted to the side, like a curious puppy hearing the tv. The girl looked a little frightened, so Jack threw her a dazzling white toothed smile, her cheeks flared and Jack found he enjoyed seeing a reaction from her.

"Sorry to surprise you like this," Jack began, still smiling at her, her dark blonde hair looked soft, "I actually wasn't going to confront you at all, but a friend convinced me other wise."

"Hmm," the girl responded, her brown eyes fixed on his ice blue. His eyes were cold, yet friendly, and they were so blue. As blue as ice.

"My name is Keira," the girl's breath smelt of ginger and sugar.

He smiled at the girls name, and Keira felt her cheeks heat up again, curse those cheeks.

Jack gazed around the room, her room wasn't like normal girl's rooms. It was very urban, and tan, it was covered in a map wallpaper on one side of her room. Jack picked up a mask from her dresser and tried it on.

"Be careful with that!" Keira suddenly shouted, Jack just laughed in response and set the mask back down.

"So, how old are you?" Jack asked her, her eyes widened in surprise, she thought the first thing he would do would be to ask about the elephant in the room, but she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm seventeen," she responded casually, her gaze snapped to Jack observing his reaction. He smiled. Teeth. Bright.

"two years older than Jamie," was his response, Keira had to take a moment to absorb his answer.

"Jamie? You mean Jamie Bennett?"

Jack's eyes brightened, and his smile grew even wider, "you know Jamie?!" He responded, somehow he had gotten right up into her face in the speed of lightening.

"uhhh, yeah, I work with him. Brown Hair. Brown Eyes. Show off. Fails at it." Jack frowned at Keira's last few words.

"Does he really show off?" he asked, Keira skipped the question.

"How do you know Jamie? He can see you too?"

Jack picked up Keira's tiki ornament that was next to her mask, it came from Hawaii, but Keira had the suspicion that her parents bought it from a gift store.

Jack smiled sadly down into the growling face of the tiki man, "Not so much anymore."

Jack set down the Tiki man and sighed, before turning to her and smiling brightly, "never mind about that, I have a question for you."

Here it came, the large elephant was about to be addressed. Keira waited patiently in silence for his question.

"How can you see me?"

she sighed, what a question that was indeed, and she had no idea.

"I don't know," she responded, and Jack's eyes widened, "I know I'm not supposed to see you, and I have seen you before, flying around town." she began to explain, Jack's eyes widened, large blue saucers.

"I don't know why I can see you, I have tried to convince myself that I don't believe in you, I know that's the reason why other people can't see you."

Keira sat down on her bed, fidgeting with the sleeves of her knitted sweater, "I don't even know if you're real or if I'm just crazy," Jack could hear her throat constricting, he could hear the tears coming. Jack strode right over to her, and knelt in front of her so that he could look into her eyes.

Jack peered into her teary brown irises, "that's why I am here," he said to her, a look of true concern, "I am very much real."

Tears began to pour down her face, she supposed in relief, and she smiled at Jack for the first time. It made Jack want to kneel down and give her anything she could ever want.

Jack slowly reached out for her, and lightly gripped his hand on her arm, "I'm real," he repeated.

That night, Keira and Jack stayed up almost all night, and Jack explained to her that he was a guardian, and what his job was, and Keira would answer any questions he had that confused him about her. Before Jack knew it the girl had managed to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder, and Jack laid her down on the bed, checking her bed side alarm clock, it was 1:00 am.

To make sure that Keira wouldn't think Jack a dream, he left her a note on her bedside table.

_See you Tomorrow_

In his old fashioned flourish.

And he leaped out of the window back to the North Pole.

* * *

**Okay I know this one is kinda short, well it is longer than the other ones. And I wanted this one to be really long, but I'm getting lazy XP **

**Anyways, I hope you're liking this story so far :P This is a big scene for my story. I had planned Keira from the beginning. I hope you guys like her! :P please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm soooo mad right now! I was about half way through this chapter, and when I decided it was time for a break, I went to click save, when suddenly the wild browser decided that my account timed out and I had to re log on! LOSING! ALL! OF! MY! CHAPTER! THAT! I! WORKED! SO! HARD! ON! **

**AVATAR STATE, HADOUKEN, SUPER SAIYAN, JACK FROST SECRET WEAPON, RAGE, SMASH! **

**... **

**okay, I'm okay, I'm ookkaaayyyyy. we're cool, welcome to coolsville, population us. (if you don't know what that meant watch Iron Giant, as for my rage it was a combination of cartoons, japanese fighting games, Rise of the Guardians, and Dragon Ball Z, just making sure to edumacate all the youngens who possibly are reading this story lol) **

**anyways... to Camelot! Oh wait, no I mean the Story! (don't go to Camelot, it is a silly place. For those who don't know Monty Python it's time to brush up on your British humor)**

* * *

When Keira woke up that morning, she suddenly remembered her strange dream. Of course it was a dream, it would be impossible for her to have a late night talk with Jack Frost as if they were old friends. That is until she saw the note next to her alarm clock.

"Hole Sh-t!" she exclaimed, picking up the note to examine the fine scribbles that, the note said, belonged to Jack Frost.

After reading the note, Keira began to laugh out of relief. It was a strange laugh, one that was on the border line of crazy, but more relief than the latter.

After showering and fully dressed for school, Keira grabbed the note and stuffed it in her pocket.

She didn't know why she brought it, maybe so that she could assure herself that she wasn't crazy through out the day. That she inface was not schizophrenic, and that Jack Frost was not just a figment of her imagination. In fact if she could recall, Jack Frost said he knew Jamie Bennett.

Perhaps she could ask him about Jack during work, yeah that wouldn't be an awkward conversation, "Hey do you know this guy who is mostly invisible to the world, has white hair and carries a wooden crook around with him, he said he knew you." totally not awkward or strange or crazy at all.

As Keira walked to school, fidgeting with the note in her hood pocket, she suddenly remembered that she didn't finish her Math homework. Crap.

* * *

"Wait" came the incredulous chuckle from Bunnymund, "you did what now?"

After Jack left the note behind for the sleeping Keira, he went straight to North's workshop. Coincidentally, when Jack landed on the red carpet, Bunnymund and North were already there. Tooth and Sandy weren't there, but you can't expect them to be laying around all day long, since they have nightly and daily jobs.

"I went and confronted the girl who can see me," Jack stated as if he didn't break all the rules in the book.

"Jack!" bellowed, North who dropped his platter of cookies in anger. Which a pack of elves then attacked viciously, Jack swore he could have mistaken them from red wolves with bells on their heads.

"Mate," laughed Bunnymund, Jack couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic through his laughter, or if he really couldn't believe him, "I knew you were thick, but I never thought you could be so unbelievably-," Bunnymund began losing his temper then, waving around his furry arms and stomping his feet he paused for the right word before shouting out, "thick!"

"Can you believe this guy," Bunny pointed at Jack turning to North, although Bunny seemed joking about the whole situation, North looked out right furious.

"Jack," North said again, "we told you, not to see that girl! You're slate, no longer wiped clean, you are on naughty list again!" North ended pointing at Jack's pale nose.

"I know, I know," Jack plead, "I wasn't going to at first!" Jack leaped a little ways back from the thick finger that North pointed at him, mostly because he was worried North was going to have another 'tax oppress' conversation with him.

"But-"

"But what Jack? What could have changed mind from stupid thing back to stupid thing!" North said, gesturing with his tattooed arms from one side of his body to the other side.

"you're wife!" Jack exclaimed, which seemed to have shut up North right away, as he stared straight at Jack with large blue eyes before erupting in laughter.

Bunnymund, just stood there watching with an opened mouth between Jack and North.

"Mrs. N, convinced you to go see this child?"

"Yes. She did." Jack stood firm in his explanation, gripping his crook tightly in his hand.

"Okay," North said smiling at him, Jack wondered if North could possibly bipolar, since he switched so quickly from being infuriated to laughing to perfectly calm.

"Okay?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, "Okay? We're just going to let him off the hook, like that?"

North chuckled at Bunnymund, "If Mrs. N told Jack to see this girl, then there must be good reason, no?" North said turning to Jack expectantly for an explanation.

"Right," Jack said, still gripping his crook tightly.

* * *

Thankfully, Keira managed to finish her math homework just before her class. So the day wasn't a total failure.

When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school day, Keira was thankful to get out of the crowded halls.  
Just as she walked down the steps, a skateboard whooshed by her, but Keira kept a straight face the entire time, this obviously wasn't anything new to her. As her pigtails followed the zipping skateboard that was quite close to her head, the skateboarder turned around and smiled at her giving her a sheepish thumbs up.

"Did you see that, Keira?"

"Yes, Jamie, that was so cool," Keira said while rolling her eyes, "having a show off freshman zip by your head on a skateboard is the best," she mumbled to herself. Then Keira just walked by Jamie's toothy grin and out the front school gates. She always thought that if you ignored a boy with a crush that eventually they would leave you alone. She guessed she thought wrong.

"So where you headed?" Jamie asked, picking up his skateboard and following after her.

"Home." Keira said irritably.

"Then what?"

Man, this kid was persistent.

"Work."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a while, Keira was slightly irritated at this boy for following her, but at the same time she began to feel kind of bad for him.

"So, who are your teachers?" Keira asked quietly, she was hoping that it would be quiet enough that he wouldn't hear, but it turns out that Jamie Bennett has bat ears.

But still she did feel a little better when his frown burst into his toothy grin and he began chatting amicably about his teachers. Keira pretended to be interested, but even though this kid was sorta cute, he his energy made her tired. Almost as if he had voodoo psychic powers that could suck the energy out of the people around him. Maybe Jamie Bennett was an energy sucking vampire? That could possibly explain why he knows Jack Frost, she did see Jack Frost hanging around Jamie Bennett's lunch table last week.

At the time she was pretending that she couldn't see him, but perhaps the reason why he was there was because Jamie knew him. Although, Jamie did pretend like he couldn't see him either, maybe because his friends can't see him.

All of these questions passed through Keira's mind like a hail storm that wouldn't cease, and before she knew it there was a hand waving in front of her face.

"Keira? Keira? ... Hey! Keeeeiiirrrraaaa!" Jamie cupped his hands to his mouth pretending as though he was shouting at her.

"I can hear you," Keira taunted back with a smile, Jamie smiled back, he had these cute dimples she didn't notice before. No. No! Freshmen were not allowed to have cute dimples! Just like how Freshmen were not supposed to be taller than Juniors, or have buff arms, or have sexy collarbones.

Wait a minute, was this kid taller than her?

"Well, we're at your house now," Jamie said slowly, eyes wide as she was suddenly scrutinizing him.

"Yeah," Keira said slowly, a hard look on her face, guess she was back to being moody again, "thanks for walking me home," she said as she walked up the concrete path, weeds had popped up through the crevices.

"I'll see you at work!" Jamie waved at her back as she opened the front door.

"uhhh yeah, see you," Keira said kind of waving back at Jamie, before slamming the door behind her.

Freshman were not supposed to be that cute.

* * *

**he he he he :P You thought that Keira would like Jack Frost? OR maybe you thought she would like Jamie Bennett? *Cue evil laugh* **

**You tell me which one you like most! I am now declaring this love triangle BEGUN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! **

**anyways, please review and favorite, tell me who you think should get the girl :P **

**BTW I have opened a Deviant art account! I also have a folder for Clarity there, I'm not THAT good of an artist, but I can safely say that I can draw. Also! If anybody want's to submit art for this story please PM me :P **

**Here is my profile for Deviant art: **

**(I have no idea how to turn that into a direct link :/ but you can highlight it, copy and paste it, or right click it into a new tab and it will work :P I checked) **

**Damn, I'm getting really excited for this story! **


End file.
